BHINKAB
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Because His Irresponsibility Never Knew Any Boundaries...


Disclaimer: I do not own The Irresponsible Captain Tylor or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This is story is set 1 year after the episode 26 of the TV series. I'm ignoring the OVAs and the manga (and most likely the novels since I haven't read them yet). I would also like to apologize for any sensibilities that are hurt by this story.

**Because His Irresponsibility Never Knew Any Boundaries**

***

Admiral Fuji was worried.

While once he would boast of the superiority of the UPSF now he wasn't so sure.

Of course he was too much of a shrewd man to let any of his feelings to show in his daily manner but deep inside he knew the truth.

The UPSF was dying.

Although they still had a lot of people in their ranks the dramatic drop in the number of volunteers was worrisome.

And if that was not enough there was also the number of discharges and defections. All of that painted a very grim picture of the future.

And he knew what, or maybe he should say who, was the guilty party here…

Justy Ueki Tylor…

It had been one year since he and his crew left, taking the Soyokase with them and leaving one of their main bases in ruins during the shameful inauguration of the Aso. It was a miracle that no one ended dead due to his antics that time!

Of course Admiral Mifune and he covered the whole business as much as they could using every diplomacy tricks that they knew in order to save face.

But it was all in vain…

The true story had reached the confines of the universe in a speed that the latest Warp engine would be hard pressed to imitate. Leaving them as the laughing stock of several civilizations.

And then there were the rumors…

Could it really be Tylor and the Soyokase ending so many conflicts all over the cosmos? Could they have entered in contact with civilizations way more advanced than the USPF and the Raalgon? Could Tylor be really unifying the universe with his ideals?

Naturally they couldn't be true. He knew the real Tylor. He was just a moron that had the Devil's own luck when it came to battles.

Altought he still kept the illusion that Tylor was still associated with the UPSF and following their orders with the media and the public at large… just in case…

It's not like Tylor had openly declared that he was not with them…

And there were also the rumors of a possible division inside the Raalgon Empire… one that might ignite the fires of war anew.

So it would be better not to take any chances.

***

Shia Has was having one of those days…

Since the day Tylor and the Soyokase's crew 'made their leave' from the UPSF one year ago her life had became a complete nightmare.

She thought that having somebody as dangerous as Tylor as an enemy was bad but now, with the war seemingly on pause since the so called 'Longest day on Space', she found out that having in him 'a possible ally' was even worse.

More often than not she found herself assigned to the task of finding Tylor and bring him alive before her Highness and the council… a task that she had had learned to abhor.

The man was impossible to find! Nobody knew were his base of operations was located, how he got supplies or who his allies were. She had to go with just scraps of info and rumors about his exploits in space.

And there was the unsettling fact that he seemed to do a lot out there since his apparent discharge (one that the high ranks of the UPSF denied vehemently). And although she recognized that the guy had some 'method to his madness' some rumors were just plain unbelievable.

Because they had to be rumors…

So most of the time, she would only find him due to blind luck… And when she did…

How could a guy so moronic defeat her in so many humiliating ways without shooting one single time? She might never know…

Maybe if she asked Dom-sama how to…

No! She had been depending of Dom-sama too much lately, besides it seemed that he really feared the task of looking for Tylor himself… Not that she could blame him…

But she might need his help in the end. Her highness, Goza the XVI had been very clear on the urgency of her mission this time.

Then she remembered one of her conversations with Dom-sama about Tylor… and maybe… only maybe…

Although it would mean she had to consider some of those rumors as a possible truth…

"Soldier! Prepare to change our course!"

But she had her orders… and time was running out.

***

Wang was exited.

After years of plotting, blackmailing and backstabbing he was about to get what he always wanted.

Full control over the Raalgon Empire.

For a moment he thought that it would never happen. Even with his success climbing the Raalgon hierarchy ladder and the elimination of all his obstacles, including the late Goza the XV, he found his machination hit a speed bump known as Justy Ueki Tylor.

The guy was barely more than a boy but in less of a year he did not only ruined his plans but also compromised his position as Prime Minister!

Once Tylor went AWOL he thought that he might have a breather… Although he didn't count in that her highness would be calling for him so often that the Soyokase might already have its own docking port on the Melva!

And whenever he was there his meetings with the Empress would always be kept on the utmost secrecy. Whatever he was feeding her young mind with couldn't be anything good to his plans.

So he was forced to reduce himself to… this.

When he read Donan's report about a secret weapon being developed by the UPSF that was able to pulverize a complete fleet at a great distance his mind began to think ways of how to use it.

So he had a small secret group (gotten trough blackmail and threats of course) working on a Raalgon version of the UPSF's super interplanetary ballistic missile Ohka.

Originally he would have like to keep it as a secret defense system for a future battle station of his own but Tylor had forced his hand.

While at the beginning he had plotted to use the war as a tool to acquire the emperor's power now he had to use the brute force of this weapon to acquire what he wanted. Shameful, but necessary.

Even so he would take no chances and had created a plan around it. He had specifically commanded to create the weapon using UPSF material instead of Raalgon's ones so, when the weapon attacked the Melva (when he was conveniently away in a diplomatic mission but her highness and her most loyal supporters would remain behind) he could blame the UPSF just as he did with the death of the previous emperor and take control!

The station that would launch the missile had even been created with a flimsy defense system so when the retaliation from the Raalgon came it would be completely obliterated… along with any evidence of his interventions… and with anyone inside that might know too much…

Even so. He had to come to supervise more often than not and was kind of worried that his constants absences would be somehow noticed but it seemed like this was his last visit to the place since the weapon was already in operation.

Now he just had to wait for the right moment…

"Prime Minister! We're receiving a signal of a ship coming out from warp!"

But… how? This place was supposed to be a secret? And it was now? Just when he was there?

"The ship is here sir… It can't be… It's the Soyokase!"

Wang looked at the monitor and confirmed that, yes it was that hated destroyer.

"It's hailing us sir. And is asking specifically for you."

Well, there goes the anonymity plan. But still, nothing to be too worried about. He could blow up the Soyokase here in order to test his new toy. He would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Put it on the main screen."

A cheerful and familiar face appeared on the big monitor.

"Yo Ho! General, Hello!"

"It's Prime Minister! How did you know that I was here?"

"How General? It's because of Azalyn-chan! She had the idea of implanting you one of those chip thingies in your head to keep track of you. You know which ones. You put me one of those once."

"What?!" Wang began to feel his head all over with his hands.

"Don't worry. It won't brainwash you. It's only emitting a signal so Azalyn-chan knows were you are at all times! You should be flattered General. So… what is that big thing that you are in? It looks familiar…"

Damn it! If the Empress had been checking him with that blasted chip then no doubt that she at least has an idea of what has being going on! How would he explain his being here so often?... Without informing anybody of his plans?... This could be his ruin!

"Prepare the super interplanetary ballistic missile! Aim it to the Melva!" Screamed Wang in desperation. It was reckless but he didn't have any other choice. Before he could have pretended that he was just using this station as a secret weapon against the UPSF, he could even have said that he was researching the enemy technology. But he had been losing his credibility in the Raalgon Empire lately, and while he had enemies in the past he was able to avoid direct confrontation with diplomacy but now he doubted he would be able to pull it off. He suspected that no one would even trust him now. He needed something big to turn the tables but now… with this proof…

But if he was able to blast away the Melva or at least heavily damage it… he could destroy his enemies in the council… maybe even the Empress! His original plan may still work!

"But sir…"

"Do it! Or do you want the whole Raalgon army to blast us when they find this station?!"

"Aiming it and locking the target sir!"

"Shoot!"

"Full speed ahead!" Screamed Tylor on the monitor.

BOOOM

The missile never hit the intended target. Instead the Soyakase quickly moved to the line of fire and intercepted the blast.

"Damage Report." Asked Wang rising from the ground. The explosion had been dangerously close to the station and knocked him and everybody else down.

"Very bad sir. We have no defense systems whatsoever and we are unable to fire another missile. Luckily we seem to have no casualties and the communications and radar systems are still working."

"What about the Soyokase?"

"It was blown away sir. The debris is still floating on space."

Well, his plan had failed but at least he had taken care of that moron.

"Sir we are receiving a signal."

"Where is it coming from?"

"I am not sure. It's out of our radar range."

"What?!" Wang was stupefied. While he was not surprised that the defense system was down due to the explosion (it was a really bad defense system) he had made sure that the communication and radar system were state of the art! (he needed them to be that way in order to escape if any danger was approaching). "Put it on the screen!"

"Phew! that was close! General that was very mean of you. How could you shoot against Azalyn-chan?"

"Tylor?! But… but… how? I saw the Soyokase being blown away!"

"Oh that? That was The Soyokase 2! It was a gift from some friends. The communication signal was only being repeated there. It was a… uhm… Yuriko-san how did the Bodhisattvanians call it?"

The image on the screen zoomed out a bit and showed Yuriko Star sitting in the console next to Tylor.

"I quote 'It is a perfect replica of the original Soyokase. Down to the pitiful engines, the useless weapons and the incredible bad taste of the decoration made with an Anti-Art touch. The only difference is that the weapons are only ornamentations and is able to be remote controlled.' unquote. And it was the people of Dada that made it not the Bodhisattvanians captain."

"Really?" Said Taylor. "Weren't the people of Dada the ones that gave the upgrade to the Soyokase?"

The image zoomed back a little more and showed Lt. Katori sitting in front of the Soyokase controls.

"No, Captain. The Utopians were the ones that gave the Soyokase the new engine, shield, radar and communication system. The people of Dada gave us a replica of the old Soyokase."

"Then who were the Bodhisattvanians?" Asked the confused Captain.

The image zoomed out a little more and showed Lt. Kim on the communications seat.

"The Bodhisattvanians were the ones that said that said that Lt. Yamamoto still had a long way to reach the illumination."

The image zoomed out to show the complete bridge this time and in a corner was the crying First Officer.

"I try… I try and I try…" Said Yamamoto with two rivers of tears on his face. "But a life time of conditioning is not that easy to change!"

"Don't worry Yamamoto-kun." Said Tylor while putting a hand on the big man shoulder. "Remember that they also said that you had already had done a remarkable progress. You only need to work a little more."

"Yes, you are right Captain! I shouldn't give up. I must work every day in order to improve myself. Even if it is only a little bit each time!"

"Well said Yamamoto-kun. That's the spirit."

Wang was shocked but not by what he considered a stupid conversation. He was shocked about the different civilizations that Tylor and his crew were talking about with such a familiarity.

The Dada. The mythical group of great artists that despised war and violence and it was said that they had taken refuge in a far away planet.

The Utopians. A civilization of incredible technological advances. Some thought that they were hidden in plain sight using their incomparable knowledge.

The Bodhisattvanians. The legendary beings that were rumored to know all the secrets of the universe and inhabited a planet in the very heart of the cosmos were no known ship had been able to go before.

Forming an alliance with any of those groups was an advantage that any civilization could only dream of. It was possible that Tylor have really entered in contact with them?

"Sir! The radar is showing several ships coming out of warp close to our position!"

In one of the screens Wang could confirm that, effectively, a Raalgon fleet had just appeared and had all their aims locked on him.

"Oh! Azalyn-chan acts really fast." Said the smiling face of Tylor on the screen where he was still being shown. "But don't worry General, being a prisoner of Azalyn-chan is not that bad."

"Captain…" Said Yamamoto while approaching Tylor from behind. "… The Raalgon usually do not take prisoners."

"Oh! You're right…" Said a visibly surprised Tylor. "… But you and your men should not worry General, it's Azalyn-chan we're talking about here! Surely if you beg forgiveness and promise not to do naughty things anymore she will not execute any of you."

And with that the communication was over.

In this situation… Where he had lost his ace in the hole… with his political career completely over… most likely expecting death… all at the hands of the man that he hated the most in all the universe… there was only one thing that Wang could say…

"TYLOR!!!"

***

Ru Baraba Dom was in peace.

The kind of peace that only an individual who has accomplished a big task can feel.

It was not that he had become Prime Minister of the Raalgon Empire. Although he felt honored and enjoyed being in the company of her Highness he felt the nostalgia of a soldier away from the battlefield.

It was not that Wang and his people had finally faced justice. Although the former Prime Minister had covered his tracks spectacularly in each dirty deed in which he had been involved, there was still enough evidence to show his real nature. And although he and his people were prisoners instead of executed as he expected (her Highness showing mercy once again) he was sure that they were already regretting their ways due to shame that they had brought to themselves due to their actions.

It was not that the Raalgon Empire was finally in peace. Even if their relations with the UPSF were far from friendly they at least were making progress and finally a light at the end of the tunnel could be seen.

No, the real reason why he was in peace was her Highness.

Dealing with the pressure of an Empire it's already a heavy burden. Add a war to it and you have that pressure ten folded. And her Highness was able to manage it… being only sixteen.

Now, one year later, she was seventeen and carried herself with a maturity and dignity that would make her ancestors proud.

It's not like she did it alone. He would like to say that it was his advice or her own Raalgon pride that gave her the strength… But he knew who was the person that had really helped her…

Tylor.

He had a lot to thank that man. He had been able to end the war, save the Empire, create the hope of an alliance with the UPSF… And made her Highness truly smile.

Now he was out there… in space… doing great things… And while a part of him longed that same freedom, take the Doroume and join in his adventures (like he had heard several other ships, Raalgon and UPSF, had already done), he knew that he had a responsibility here, with his empire.

But maybe someday…

"Dom."

His thoughts were interrupted by an old familiar face.

"Admiral Lonawer. What can I do for you?"

"Is her Highness gone yet? There is something that I would like to discuss with her."

"Unfortunately The Empress has already taken her leave. But do not worry too much Admiral, she will be back in a couple of days."

"Is there any way to contact her? I am afraid is rather urgent."

Dom let go a sigh. It was always like this. Even in peace the members of the court could barely do anything without her highness approval. No wonder she complained so much about her lack of free time.

Maybe it was time that the Admiral grasped the real situation here…

"Well… There is a way but the Empress was very clear in that she should only be called in an emergency."

"Well this could be very well become one so please contact her."

"Of course. But, Admiral, are you sure?"

"What do you mean Dom?"

"Well… you know that she just left in the Soyokase… with Tylor… Do you want to be the one that interrupts our Empress?... Goza XVI, the one that single handedly deals with pushing politicians, keeps in line our most *cough* trigger happy *cough* Generals and Admirals... Every day… Do you want to be the one that interrupts her from his 'Paco-Paco time'?... You do remember what happened to the last court member that did that, don't you?"

Lonawer began to sweat profusely.

"Well… I guess it can wait until her return… there is really no hurry, Dom… And she really deserves to take a break."

"I think the same Admiral." Said Dom with a smile. "I think the same."

***

Yamamoto was contemplating the vastness of the universe.

In the past he would only have seen a battlefield. A place that he had to study in order to find the most tactical advantage during a battle.

But now, he could see its beauty, its intricate design and its breathtaking complexity.

The universe had very strict rules to follow in order to keep everything working. But it did it deep down, in a way were you couldn't tell that it really was bounded to any rules. At first sight it only looked like it was flowing but in reality it had a very rigid set of regulations to follow… and only those who took the time to discover them would find them.

Just like his captain.

Yamamoto knew that behind that relaxed and easy going attitude he had a very rigid set of rules and regulations that only those who got really close to him could find.

It took him a long time to discover that. But he was grateful that he did.

And it was the same thing with several other people. They came alone or in groups, most of the time bringing ships in order to form part of what they called 'Tylor's Army.'

Oh the surprise they usually got when their first order from Taylor for them was 'Do whatever you want.'

But he couldn't blame them. After all he didn't understand it the very first time that he heard Tylor say that.

They had to understand that Tylor didn't want to solve their problems, tell them what to do and how to live their lives in order to be realized and happy.

They had to do that by themselves.

Once they realized that and returned then they were part of the group. Not of a 'Tylor Army' but of a group of individuals just looking to do their best… The rest would follow.

Yamamoto himself knew that he still had a long way, but he was progressing. And now he had a superior officer that would show him how.

It would be at Tylor's own unusual way but, now, he wouldn't want it in any other way.

"Hello! Anybody home?"

Yamamoto turned and saw his captain and mentor at the bridge's door.

"Captain! First Officer Yamamoto announcing that everything is peaceful tonight and nothing important to report so far. But I'll be on the look out so you can relax!"

"Good! Keep doing a good work Yamamoto-kun. It's good to see you in such high spirits."

"You can count on me Captain! By the way, may I ask why are still awake? Is something worrying you?"

"No. Just thought of giving a night round to check that everything was fine. By the way, I didn't know that you had night duty today Yamamoto-kun."

"Actually Lt. Kim ask me to switch off night duty with her today."

"Really? Did she said that night duty is bad for her skin again?"

"No sir. She asked me because her Highness asked all the female members of the Soyokase to spend the night together."

"Spend the night together?"

"Like in a pajama party sir. You know how young girls are."

"Hmmm… Azalyn-chan really doesn't like to waste time."

"What did you say sir?"

"Nothing important Yamamoto-kun. Well, I'll leave everything in your hands!"

"Rest assuredly sir. I'll be here so you can leave everything to me! You can go and continue with your rounds."

"Actually, I think I'll just go to bed now."

"Do you feel ill sir? I can call the doctor."

"No Yamamoto-kun, I do not feel ill. But I think it would be better if I just save all the energy that I can from now on. Good night Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto saw his captain leave while his mind worked over what he just heard.

"Why would he need more energy? I respect him like nobody else but he really doesn't do that much physical effort… The captain is a mystery indeed…"

***

"Thanks to everybody for being here tonight." Said a smiling Azalyn to the female crew of the Soyokase that was all dressed in their sleeping wear.

"No problem her highness. We love to comply." Said an also smiling Yuriko Star.

"We haven't had one of these in a long time… Isn't it right Emi?" Said Yumi to her twin.

"You're right oneesan. A long time indeed!" Answered Emi.

"This is actually my first one. I hope if you don't mind me tagging along." Said the nurse Harumi.

"Of course not, we girls must stick together." Answered Kim to the android.

"By the way. I want to thank Yuriko-san for let me borrow on of her pajamas since I didn't had one." Continued the former spy.

"No really I don't mind at all." Said Yuriko with an obvious forced smile. It seemed that the night wear that she gave her didn't fit and the Raalgon contact had to do 'alterations' to it… just as she did with her swimming suit some time ago.

"What I want to know is why I am here." Said Lt. Katori in a corner with his back to the girls.

"Why?... It's because I planned a meeting with all the girls on board of course." Said Azalyn.

"BUT I AM A GUY!"

"Really?..." Said the surprised empress. "… But you are so pretty!"

A number of giggles and barely contained laughs could be heard in the room.

"Then… may I go?"

"Of course. This is a girls only meeting. So we respectfully request that you leave."

"Then, if you excuse me." Said Katori while leaving.

As soon as he closed the door he could hear the sound of unrestrained laughter inside.

"I bet they are not going to let me live with the fact that I came with my frilly pink pajamas… women."

"Now that the fun is over let's get serious." Said Azalyn while wiping tears from her eyes. "I think you can guess the real reason why I called you here."

"What's that reason your highness?"

"It was a little more than a year ago. When I was in the Soyokase… as a prisoner." Everybody nodded uncomfortably… what was she talking about?

"At that time. The night that I spent with Paco-Paco…" Azalyn could notice more than a nervous face. "… I was waiting in his room to talk to him… I was here… the whole night…"

The silence in the room was total. Even the heartbeats seemed to have stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Said Yuriko, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We already knew that. So, what is the big deal?"

"So… you don't know? Maybe I have overestimated you."

"Her highness, could you be clearer?"

"Ok, but you better refrain your temper woman… all the girls reunited here have confessed to Paco-Paco!"

"Confessed? Confessed what?"

"But their love of course. What else would I be talking about?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Her highness you are so funny. How can you come up with such stuff? Really, can you believe this?" Yuriko turned and she only saw shame on her companions' faces.

"She is joking… right?" Said a nervous Yuriko to the guilty looking females.

"In any case…" continued Azalin. "… What I want to know is if you still have the same feelings for Paco-Paco?"

"Her highness, please, a joke is a joke but you are taking it too…"

"I do!" Said Harumi interrupting Yuriko. "I know that is a love that leads nowhere but I really can't avoid it! It has been a year and I still feel the same! And now that the war is practically over I was hoping that I could explore these feelings with the captain!"

"Harumi-san… but…"

"We too!" Said the Hanner twins interrupting Yuriko again.

"Tylor-sama is the greatest man that we have ever met!"

"Kojiro-san is cool but he is too naïve!"

"Yamamoto-san is still too formal!"

"We having waiting to grow more so Tylor-sama won't reject us again!"

"We have even read books and seen videos so we can be ready when he finally accepts us!"

Yuriko was speechless. She turned to who she thought was her only ally in this insanity.

"Can you believe this Kim? I mean, what is happening here?..." And then she noticed how the communications expert avoided her gaze. "… Kim?"

"Sorry sempai… but really there is no other man like him… believe me, I have looked around."

"What… what is this?"

"This is a declaration of war… but not between the Raalgon and the UPSF. This is a war for Paco-Paco's heart!"

"You can't be serious!"

"We know… that you are the closest one to him…" Said Azalyn to Yuriko with sadness in her voice. "… But even if he has chosen you, can you really deny us the chance to go after him?... to forget our feelings and just accept the situation?"

Yuriko wanted to make clear that there really wasn't a contest in the first place. Tylor may be an unorthodox person in several things but deep down he was just a normal guy. He wouldn't choose any of them if this happened. They would only make things harder to him. But she couldn't deny their request either. Tylor was a free spirit and they weren't in a relationship… yet.

Besides it would be betraying one of Tylor's main beliefs…

"Do whatever you want…" Conceded Yuriko in the end. "… But you'll have to accept his choice when he makes one."

"Yai!"

An exalted scream of happiness filled the room. And while the girls were excitedly talking around Azalin was deep in thought.

She knew what went trough Yuriko's mind. She also knew that, given the chance Paco-Paco would just reject the girls if they declared him their feelings again.

But she also knew that that would only make them try harder and in the end Paco-Paco was too kind to reject their advances forever.

Besides, she knew that she could not take him only for her. There were the Raalgon laws and although they allowed her to keep prisoners instead of executing them they would not allow her to wed Paco-Paco. Although that wouldn't stop her from keep trying.

Besides, he could always be a royal consort. And that wasn't too bad.

"So who would go first?"

"I said her Highness since it was her plan."

"But then, who would go next?"

"Oneesan and me will go together."

"That's right Emi. We work better as a team."

"Girls… you don't need to plan it now…"

Looking at the happy girls, and a clearly uncomfortable Yuriko, Azalyn could not avoid thinking…

'Paco-Paco… You truly are the happiest man in space!'

***

**And so long as the**

**Irresponsible keeps exploring**

**Unknown lands,**

**We need never fear…**


End file.
